fanfiction Private Berlin
by Ruben Slange
Summary: It is the story about how Chris and Mattie get to know each other. Mattie is working on her second case for private when Chris appears. she shoot him in the shoulder and the adventure starts.


**H1**

 ** _the encounter_**

* * *

Mattie walked into the room. She had drawn her gun and listens carefully. While she walks towards the desk she thinks about her life. Everything has gone so fast. Just a year ago she still worked for kripo. She had cried a lot after she was fired. She needed the job to take care of Nikolas. Luckily privet hired her and now she was on her second mission for them. There was no one in the apartment and also nothing interesting between the files on the desk. She sat down on the couch and thought of all the famous drug addicts that had been here. This was the apartment of la cenigal or that was how he called himself. He was a French men who delivered drugs to the famous people in Berlin. Mattie heard some feet coming up the stairs. The steps came closer and closer. In a moment Mattie turned around and shot at the men in the doorway. He was hit in the arm. Chris was stunned and asked what the hell she thought she was doing. Mattie said that she could ask him the same question. I was send by private because they thought you couldn't handle the case . I'm perfectly fine and I don't need back up from some random boy. I understand what you mean, but can you help me now. Chris fell on the floor and Mattie rushed to him.

Mattie was waiting in the hallway when here phone rang. Hello with Mattie she said. What have you done Mattie. Who is this? You speak with Jack Morgan, your boss. Sir I'm sorry, but I was not informed of someone giving me backup. What do you mean? You didn't told me this guy Chris was coming. He said you had asked for it. No I didn't asked for any help. In that case sorry, but find that criminal. I will my best said Mattie and she hung up.

Mattie saw a doctor and asked him if she could see Chris. The doctor said that she should ask another doctor, because he didn't know who Chris was. Mattie walked to the helpdesk and waited on an old lady that was asking the way to her son. Mattie had some pity whit this lady . the lady was clearly confused. She didn't even know the name of her son. The women from the helpdesk called for some assistance. There came two nurses and they took the lady with them. In the corner of here eye Mattie saw someone going into Chris his room. The women behind the helpdesk asked what she wanted. Actually I don't remember what I wanted to ask. In that case you should go away. Mattie stepped out of the line and the women behind the desk helped the next person. Mattie ran to Chris his room. She just didn't trust it. The door of the room was locked, but Mattie draw her gun and shot the door open.

 **H2**

 ** _Police work_**

* * *

Arthur saw his colleague and walked towards him. I will take it over from you Arthur said. It was a quiet evening his colleague said and he went away. Arthur set down and took a sip of his coffee. The phone rang and he answered it. He listened and in two seconds he jumped up and spat his coffee out . a minute later he sat in his car and drove towards the hospital. To all units shots were fired at the hospital he yelled in the radio. All units go to the hospital. A few minutes later Arthur arrived at the hospital. Some people were running out of the hospital. He stopped the car and walked further. There was a men in a wheelchair, but there was no one to push him. Arthur took the men to a colleague who just arrived. Bring this men man home or to another hospital he said. His colleague took the men away while he went inside. There were people crying and Arthur asked them where the shooting was. He was send to a room, but when he arrived there was no one. In the room there was only a little bit of blood. Arthur called trough his radio. He demanded a perimeter around the hospital. He hears the sound of a chopper. He ran to the rooftop, but when he arrived the chopper was already gone.

 **H3**

 ** _Fleeing_**

* * *

Mattie was flying the chopper with Chris in the back. She had been just in time. When she came in the room the doctor she met earlier had been standing with a gun above Chris. She had shot the doctor in the shoulder while he ran towards the window. Unfortunately she wasn't able to stop the doctor from escaping. She had the plan to follow him, but there was a problem. She heard the police and realised she had fired a gun in a hospital. She would be arrested and probably fired. That was why she took the chopper. Also she hoped that she would be able to follow the doctor, but there was no way to follow him. She called Jack Morgan to tell what happened. First he reacted furious, but later on he calmed down. He told Mattie she could count on private. Mattie should land the chopper in the outskirts of Berlin. Morgan would call kripo to explain what happened.

Mattie landed the chopper just outside Berlin. It was a secret location from private where they trained their agents. There was a car standing by. It was another agent from private. Bring Chris inside the car he told Mattie. What about me Mattie asked. You need to find that criminal and stay out of sight of the police. The care left with Chris in it and Mattie walked her way home. When she came home she took the car and went to a shop. It was a shop selling costumes. Mattie asked the owner if he had sold doctor costumes lately. He told her he didn't even had doctor costumes. Mattie went on to the next shop and the next until she found a clue. The owner of this shop told her he had sold a doctors costume a few days ago. The men called himself la cenigal he told her. He thought it was weird but looked nothing behind it. He knew the men often came at the apartment on the other side of the street.

An old lady opened the door. She asked what Mattie wanted. She told she was looking for a men she had met earlier. Mattie described the men and told that she was said that he came here often. The women told her that it probably was her son. He lived at friedrichsstrasse 21, but she didn't knew where he worked.

 **H4**

 **Catching**

* * *

The police team had surrounded the house. Mattie walked towards the door and rang the bell. Nobody opened the door. A special police team came and they forced the door open. In the house was nobody. Mattie looked around and saw some pictures. This was la cenigal. Right now probably the most wanted man in Berlin. She walked outside and went to Arthur. He was busy yelling commands. Mattie gave him the picture and said he should put this picture in the paper. He looked at the paper and said holy shit. This was the man in the wheelchair he had helped. I know where to find this man He said.

Arthur and Mattie arrived at an Hospital. Other cops where following. They had jumped into the car and on the way Arthur had informed the police by radio. They ran into the hospital. Arthur had told Mattie that he had send la cenigal to this hospital. On their way to his room Mattie was being called. She took the phone and heard Jack Morgan. He told here that they had brought Chris to the other hospital in town. We have a problem Arthur she said. Mattie just said that when they heard a gunshot.

Mattie and Arthur came at the room of Chris. They had drawn their guns. When they opened the door they saw Chris under the blood and on the other side of the room was cenigal. He laid whit his belly on the floor. Arthur went to him and told la cenigal was dead. Mattie went to Chris and asked why la cenigal was after him. I wanted to help you so I did my own investigation. I went undercover and discovered a lot. That was why I went to you. I didn't want all the credits. You also hadn't caught him Mattie said. That is right he discovered my disguise so I had to flee. That was the reason he tried to kill me. I think it's a bit selfish of you Mattie said. I just wanted to help you. Why? Because I love you. Chris sat down on one knee. You are crazy and should lay down. I will come back tomorrow. Mattie do you want to marry me Chris asked. Mattie cried and she walked to Arthur. She gave him a kiss and said yes.


End file.
